elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisibility (Skyrim)
Invisibility is an ''Expert''-level Illusion spell in . Casting it renders oneself completely invisible for 30 seconds or 75 seconds when dual-cast. Breaking the enchantment Actions such as preparing spells, forging Business Ledgers, dragging objects, drawing weapons, consuming items, jumping, feeding as a Vampire, or swimming do not break the enchantment. The following actions, however, will break the Invisibility spell: *Striking an NPC with a melee weapon *Firing an arrow (Does not break if only nocked.) *Opening a door, chest, or container *Pickpocketing *Stealing *Activating conversation *Casting a spell *Taking objects *Entering animations It should be noted that casting an invisibility spell while currently invisible will not break the spell and cause the caster to be seen — the effect is simply re-applied. However, without Quiet Casting, characters will still be able to detect the caster by the sound of the spell-casting. Sneaking *While invisible, the Dragonborn can still be detected by the sound of his/her footfall. Investing perks in Sneaking or using the Illusion spell, Muffle, can remedy this. There are also several boots with Muffled Movement enchantment, such as Nightingale Boots and Shrouded Boots (other Dark Brotherhood armor leg pieces also have this enchantment) etc. *Due to Chameleon being removed, Invisibility is one of several ways to cloak movement. Another channel exists through the Daedric artifact Ebony Mail, which grants a shrouding effect similar to the previously known Chameleon effect, in that the wearer is partially shrouded from sight when crouched. *It is possible to go through a door and remain invisible on the other side by charging the spell outside, opening the door, then releasing the spell before the area transition. The Dragonborn will be invisible on the other side of the door. This can be very handy when breaking into smaller houses. *Regardless of whether the Dragonborn is in a Detected state or not, Sneak Attacks may still be performed when sneaking invisibly and enemies will be unable to engage the Dragonborn unless physical contact is made. In the case of the blind Falmer, the Dragonborn may still be heard. *Invisibility is a very useful spell for players that use stealth but don't like other forms of magic. This is because Invisibility, when used in conjunction with the Quiet Casting perk, can allow a player to take out large numbers of enemies rather easily. The Assassin's Blade perk means that very few enemies can survive multiple sneak attacks, and Invisibility allows the Dragonborn to go into sneak instantly and perform another sneak attack, even if already detected. *Another useful tactic is to hold the Invisibility spell in one hand and a dagger in the other. You then can charge up the invisibility spell, perform the sneak attack and become invisible instantly. This is especially useful when you could get a bounty if detected. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 3 *'Value': 625 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Drevis Neloren sells this spell at random once the Dragonborn reaches level 75 in Illusion. (Has been known to sell the spell even before the Dragonborn reaches level 70 Illusion.) *May rarely be found in random chests. *May be sold by random vendors. Alchemy Invisibility is an effect wrought by alchemical ingredients. Consuming potions created with these ingredients renders one invisible. Pre-made potions with the Invisibility effect may be found as random loot. Any two or three of the following ingredients may be combined at an Alchemy Lab to create an invisibility potion: *Ash Creep Cluster *Chaurus Eggs *Crimson Nirnroot *Ice Wraith Teeth *Luna Moth Wing *Nirnroot *Vampire Dust Bugs * When equipped, the invisibility spell is simply a static orb and has no form of casting animation. This is purely an aesthetic bug, though some players may find it a minor annoyance. * When activated, the eye textures on the player somehow break. This is also an aesthetic bug and may cause minor annoyance. ** Solution: This bug may be fixed by using console commands, exiting the game or to the main menu then reloading, or by becoming a werewolf and then returning to human form. This bug may also be avoided by wearing an item that replaces the textures, such as Dragon Priest Mask or Nightingale Hood. **You can also fix this by going to the Ragged Flagon and speaking to Galathil, then pay her to change your face, this will make your eyes as they were before. * Sometimes Adept and Expert spells will not be purchasable or visible in Drevis's shop, preventing you from buying the spell; however, the Master spells are still available after the Illusion Ritual Spell. *When dual-casting while visible there is only one orb, but when dual-casting while invisible there are two separate orbs. * If the Dragonborn casts the Muffle Spell right before casting Invisibility, the Dragonborn appearance may become a lightened or darkened spectral instead of being completely transparent. Appearances * * * * * es:Invisibilidad (Skyrim) ru:Невидимость (заклинание Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects